


Cez noc Chrabromilčankou

by Merzmerzuzana



Series: slizolinská princezná [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, snamione
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: Srdce sa jej rozbúchalo, keď ho uvidela. Cítila ako z nej padlo to veľké bremeno, ktorému čelila v posledných hodinách.Vrátila sa späť do svojho sveta a Severus Snape bol v poriadku.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: slizolinská princezná [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Myslela naňho. Na všetky tie nové spomienky, ktoré v žiadnom prípade nechcela stratiť. Nevedela, čo sa s nimi stane, keď ju kúzlo odnesie späť, nevedela či jej ostanú, alebo po nich ostane len prázdne miesto.

Zúfalo sa však držala predstavy, že patria len a len jej. Nebála sa, aj napriek tomu, že takmer prestala dýchať a zdalo sa jej, že padá kamsi do temnej hĺbky. Bol to dlhý a takmer nekonečný pád, počas ktorého len veľmi pomaly vnímala to, že jej telo ju opäť začalo poslúchať a do jej pľúc sa pomaly dostával vzduch.

Kúzlo ju pevne držalo vo svojej pomoci, až teraz vedela, čo presne sa jej podarilo stvoriť a dúfala, že si to bude môcť nechať len pre seba.

Jedno prudké trhnutie spôsobilo, že svet okolo nej sa opäť zmenil a ona pocítila teplo sálajúce z krbu. Jej telo bolo uložené v kresle v dosť nepohodlnej polohe, proti čomu zaprotestoval jej chrbát, pocítila aj miernu bolesť hlavy, po ktorej sa jej takmer ani len nechcelo otvoriť oči. No pomaly, veľmi pomaly zachytila akýsi zvuk, po ktorom najprv len pevne zovrela opierky kresla a odvážila sa otvoriť oči.

Chrabromilská klubovňa, dobre známy nábytok a obrazy a jej obľúbené miesto pri krbe, ktoré využívala vždy, keď nebolo obsadené.

Ten pocit, že je doma bol okúzľujúci, no niesol v sebe aj trpkú príchuť straty. To, že bola opäť tu, znamenalo, že všetky tie nové väzby boli prerušené, spomienky jej však ostali, svet sa dal do poriadku, no jej ostal aspoň kúsok šťastia.

Práve, keď si pomaly začala zvykať na možnosť, že by možno za istých okolností mohla pomaly vstať, prišli za ňou jej najlepší priatelia.

Chvíľu sa na nich dívala, akoby pre ňu boli len cudzími osobami, akoby časť toho hnevu, kvôli ktorému bolo stvorené jej kúzlo pocítila znovu.

„Ahoj, Hermiona, Ron ti chce niečo povedať,“ začal Harry ako prvý, v jeho pohľade bola skutočná ľútosť a aj čiastočné obavy.

„Ahoj, Harry. Ak mi chce Ron niečo povedať, pokojne to môže urobiť aj sám bez tvojej pomoci,“ odvetila Hermiona prísne, no snažila sa aspoň čiastočne vziať do úvahy to, že Ron ani v jej druhom živote nebol jej skutočným nepriateľom.

„Hermiona, ja... vlastne som chcel len povedať, veď vieš, že ma to mrzí, čo som ti povedal, a tak. Nechcel som ťa uraziť. Naozaj by som bol rád, keby to už bolo za nami, dobre?“ natiahol k nej ruku a ona bola v pokušení ju neprijať, no napokon v nej zvíťazili tie ostatné spomienky na všetky tie spoločné roky.

A musela uznať, že Ron sa vzhľadom na svoje zvyčajné možnosti skutočne snažil o to, aby mu odpustila.

„Všetko je v poriadku, Ron. Prijímam tvoje ospravedlnenie,“ cítila sa lepšie, keď mu to mohla povedať, odpustenie jej prinieslo úľavu, po ktorej čiastočne túžila.

„No včera sa niečo stalo, niečo čo by ste zrejme mali vedieť. Včera mi profesor Snape v podstate zachránil život.“

Rozhodla sa, že im povie len časť pravdy, len to, že jej zaklínadlo nevyšlo a Snapovi sa podarilo ju pred ním ochrániť.

Rozhodla sa nehovoriť o tom, čo prežila v druhom živote. Obávala sa toho, že by musela prezradiť veci, ktoré by istých ľudí dostali do nepríjemnej situácie. To, čo sa dozvedela, kým bola v Slizoline nemala v úmysle nikomu prezradiť.

Harry nevedel ani to, že Snape chcel ochrániť jeho matku Lily, predpokladala, že na to má vážny dôvod a nechcela, aby sa dozvedel niečo, čo by mohlo mať vážny dosah na jeho terajší život. Ak by si riaditeľ prial, aby to vedel, určite by mu to povedal. Rozhodla sa mu jeho úsudku bezvýhradne dôverovať.

***

To, ako rýchlo sa dali veci do poriadku bolo pre ňu vyslobodením, no trápila ju ešte jedna záležitosť, ktorá ju doslova prinútila dostať sa do blízkosti podzemných žalárov v mierne netradičnom čase. Potrebovala vidieť osobu, ktorá jej svojím spôsobom pomohla dostať sa späť, myšlienka na tú osobu bola silnejšia než jej strach z temného kúzla.

Potrebovala si byť istá, že je skutočne v poriadku, vidieť ho, počuť opäť jeho hlas. Aj napriek tomu, že vedela, že sa na ňu už viac nebude dívať tak, ako keď bola v Slizoline, že nebude viac jeho obľúbenou študentkou. Musela ho opäť vidieť, skôr než na hodine elixírov, lebo s ním napriek všetkému chcela aj hovoriť.

Chcela sa ešte raz pokúsiť o dosiahnutie mieru medzi nimi, aj keď pochybovala o tom, že to bude preňho niečo znamenať, potom ako jej pomohol, mohla aspoň dúfať, že to malo hlbší význam aj preňho.

Pôvodne s ním skutočne chcela len hovoriť, ale keď ho uvidela, radosť jej takmer nedovolila rozumne uvažovať.

Uvedomila si, že na jej nových citoch sa nič nezmenilo, zdalo sa jej, akoby boli ešte intenzívnejšie než predtým.

„Dobrý večer, pán profesor,“ pozdravila ho, akoby to bolo len bežné stretnutie. Aspoň sa o to snažila, no zrejme nedokázala zakryť to, ako veľmi bola šťastná, že ho vidí, že s ním môže hovoriť.

„Slečna Grangerová, o čo sa to pokúšate?" opýtal sa podozrievavo, akoby snáď očakával, že niekde uvidí aj jej priateľov, no ona nemala v úmysle, aby sa stali súčasťou tejto záležitosti.

Vedela, že je to šialenstvo, no nedokázala tomu odolať. Bol nažive, a to pre ňu znamenalo viac než čokoľvek iné, viac než jej vlastné šťastie.

„Prepáčte, pán profesor."

Objala ho pevnejšie a odmietala pustiť. Z jeho pohľadu to muselo vyzerať zvláštne, no ona to potrebovala urobiť, potrebovala to urobiť, aby sa presvedčila o tom, že sa skutočne vrátila späť.

„Strhávam Chrabromilu 10 bodov, za správanie, ktoré sa ani len neodvážim presne definovať."

Povedal to, no neprinútil ju ustúpiť od neho. Ostal stáť, ako chladná socha, bez toho, aby sa jej on sám dotkol, samozrejme udržiaval odstup, aký sa od učiteľa dalo očakávať.

Pomaly od neho ustúpila, bola si vedomá toho, že prekročila všetky hranice, no neprekážalo jej to, stále ešte podliehala tej priam nekonečnej radosti.

„Chcela som vám ešte raz poďakovať, myslím, že večer som nebola schopná presne vystihnúť to, ako veľmi si vážim to, čo ste pre mňa urobili,“ hlas sa jej chvel obavami z jeho možných urážok, vedela, že by jej ublížili viac než predtým. No nedokázala sa úplne odpútať od možnosti, že by s ním aj v tomto svete mohla hovoriť, možno nie tak slobodne ako predtým, no bolo to viac než by získala, keby sa rozhodla svoje spomienky absolútne ignorovať.

Zamračene si ju premeriaval, no ona pod vplyvom jeho pohľadu cítila niečo iné, niečo čo nikdy predtým ako Chrabromilčanka nemala dovolené cítiť.

„To skutočne nie je nutné, slečna Grangerová, budem vás musieť požiadať, aby ste nabudúce zvážili spôsob, akým sa snažíte poďakovať svojmu vyučujúcemu, za niečo čo je svojím spôsobom náplňou jeho práce. A teraz už radšej choďte, skôr než sa rozhodnem strhnúť vám ďalších dvadsať za to, že ma nútite, aby som strácal čas vysvetľovaním niečoho, čo by dokázal pochopiť aj študent prvého ročníka.“

Rozhodla sa ho poslúchnuť, nič viac nateraz nepotrebovala, len vedieť, že je v poriadku. Vedela, že na prsteň od neho môže zabudnúť, no to, že bol nažive bolo pre ňu dostatočnou odmenou.


	2. Chapter 2

„Prečo na mňa tak zízaš, Grangerová?“   
Neuvedomila si, že sa na Draca dívala až tak dlho, no aj on bol súčasťou jej predchádzajúceho života a dosť ťažko si zvykala na myšlienku, že už viac nebudú spolu. Do istej miery to bolo príjemné byť jeho sesternicou. Spoznala ho aj z inej stránky a zbavila sa predsudkov voči nemu. On však nemal tú istú príležitosť a jeho reakcia bola adekvátna ich súčasnému vzťahu.   
„Nemyslela som tým nič zlé, len som...“ nebola si istá, čo by mu vlastne mala povedať. No jeden z jej priateľov mal o tom, ako si s ním poradiť, veľmi jasnú predstavu.  
„Daj jej pokoj, Malfoy!“  
Ron bol pripravený jej pomôcť, no nie práve v tom najvhodnejšom okamihu. Boli v učebni elixírov a čakali na príchod ich profesora.   
Harry ešte zatiaľ neprišiel, Hermiona nevedela, kde presne sa zdržal. Odkedy sa vrátila späť bola dosť zamyslená a nevenovala svojim priateľom toľko pozornosti ako predtým.   
„A ak nie, tak čo urobíš, Weasley?“ odsekol Draco chladne. Opäť boli na pokraji vážneho konfliktu a ona bola jeho príčinou. Tentoraz jej však viac než kedykoľvek predtým, záležalo na tom, aby sa nič zlé nestalo ani jednej zo zúčastnených strán.   
„Ron, počkaj, o nič nešlo, radšej ho nechaj na pokoji,“ snažila sa ho zastaviť, lebo vedela, že to smeruje len k ďalším nepríjemnostiam. No Ron nemal v úmysle ju počúvať. Nenechal sa ovládať hnevom, ktorý medzi nimi pretrvával, možno ešte skôr než vôbec nastúpili do školy.   
„Prinútim ťa k tomu.“  
Draco sa uškrnul, vôbec mu to nepristalo, keď sa rozhodol pre takýto výraz tváre.   
„Ty? Teraz tu predsa nie je s tebou Potter, aby ti kryl chrbát. Teraz si tu sám.“  
„Nie, je sám. To skôr ty by si mal mať obavy, Malfoy.“  
Hermiona zdesene zaznamenala to, ako sa postavili ďalší študenti z chrabromilskej časti. Najaktívnejšie dávali najavo svoj odpor voči nemu, Dean, Seamus a Neville.   
„Nebojím sa ani jedného z vás.“  
To boli posledné slová, ktoré stihol Draco povedať, skôr než prišiel profesor Snape. Jeho ruka dopadla nie práve najšetrnejšie na Ronovo plece.  
„Vysvetlite mi, Weasley, prečo nesedíte na svojich miestach? Hodina už začala, dokonca aj prváci vedia, čo majú robiť, keď vstúpia do triedy, no zdá sa, že vy ani zďaleka nedosahujete ich úroveň, všakže?“  
Jeho slová vyslovené len tichým hlasom, no s dostatočnou autoritou, stačili na to, aby si všetci okamžite sadli na svoje miesta.   
„Malfoy začal, pán profesor,“ stihol ešte povedať Ron, Hermiona naňho vrhla len jeden zo svojich zúfalých pohľadov. No bolo už neskoro a nezdalo sa, že by Snape mal v úmysle s ním o čomkoľvek diskutovať a už vôbec nie z niečoho obviniť svojho obľúbeného študenta.   
„Je to vina Grangerovej,“ uzavrel Draco celú situáciu spôsobom, ktorý jej najmenej vyhovoval, pretože na sebe pocítila Snapov pohľad, no nie ten, po ktorom by sa možno cítila lepšie, práve naopak.   
„Slečna Grangerová, ak ste túžili po mojej pozornosti, tak ju máte, ak do konca hodiny ešte urobíte, niečo, čo ohrozí disciplínu v mojej triede, budete to trpko ľutovať.“  
Po jeho slovách zo Slizolinskej strany prišiel smiech, ktorý ju čiastočne bolel. Znepokojene prikývla a sadla si na svoje zvyčajné miesto,vedľa, stále ešte nahnevaného, Rona.   
„Tak, to je ten tvoj hrdina, všakže?“ pošepol jej neľútostne . Ani on, ani Harry nenašli nič dobré, vtom čo sa im rozhodla prezradiť.  
„Aj ty mi daj radšej pokoj, prosím ťa,“ hlesla Hermiona rozrušene.   
„Ako chceš, no len, aby si nebola sklamaná,“ jeden z jej najlepších kamarátov len nedbanlivo pokrčil plecami.   
Ron s Harrym sa zhodli na tom, že na to musel mať nejaký dôvod, no určite to neurobil len z dobrej vôle. Pričom Harry stihol dodať, aby si nerobila nádeje, že aj jemu v prvom ročníku zachránil život a nič sa tým medzi nimi nezmenilo, práve naopak, povedal jej, že v tých posledných rokoch to bolo ešte omnoho horšie a Hermiona musela žiaľ pripustiť, že je to skutočne tak.   
Bude to musieť teraz vydržať až do úplného konca. Rozhodla sa, bezpochyby veľmi uvážene, že na žiadnu otázku sa nebude snažiť odpovedať bez profesorovho priameho vyzvania, možno prišiel čas, aby si skutočne zvykla na myšlienku, že ju neprijme a nikdy viac sa k nemu nebude môcť priblížiť. Tá myšlienka však bola natoľko bolestivá, že sa radšej vrátila k márnej nádeji spojenej s možnosťou, že možno za určitých okolností, ktoré si teraz nevie predstaviť, bude ochotný jej dať šancu aj v tomto živote. Bola to len milosrdná lož, ktorá jej možno pomôže prežiť celý školský rok bez citovej ujmy.   
***  
„Odovzdajte svoje vzorky elixíru proti bolesti hlavy a môžete odísť!“ povedal im Snape na konci hodiny, počas ktorej sa skutočne držala svojho predsavzatia a ani raz sa neozvala bez vyzvania, čo však znamenalo, že na profesorove otázky nikto nedopovedal a jeho komentár skutočne zatínal do živého.   
Harry prišiel päť minút po Snapovom príchode, čo celú situáciu ešte viac zhoršilo. Aj on sa však veľmi uvážlivo radšej držal v ústraní, rovnako ako aj ona.  
Pocítila úľavu, keď tá nekonečná dvojhodinovka konečne skončila. Možno to tak bude najlepšie, ak naňho definitívne zabudne a bude sa správať, akoby sa vôbec nič nestalo, Snape, ktorému na nej záležalo, je nenávratne preč, rovnako aj Draco, musí to dostať do svojej hlavy, nech je to akokoľvek ťažké.   
Vzala svoj flakón a chystala sa ho po označení vložiť do príslušného stojanu, pocítila však ako sa niečo dotklo jej nôh a ona zrazu spadla dopredu.   
Našťastie nezhodila ostatné vzorky, na to boli príliš ďaleko, no podarilo sa jej rozbiť tú svoju. Pochopila, že je zbytočné niekoho obviniť z toho, že ju potkol, tak či tak by jej obvineniam Snape nevenoval ani najmenšiu pozornosť a ona bola k triede obrátená chrbtom. Všetci okrem Rona a Harryho sa ponáhľali z triedy a on sa len zamračene díval za Malfoyom, ktorý sa tváril, akoby sa stalo niečo, čo by mu mohlo prinajmenšom zlepšiť deň.   
„Mrzí ma to, pane. Nechcela som, rozbiť svoju vzorku.“  
„Vaše výhovorky ma nezaujímajú, Grangerová, pripravte sa na to, že za vašu dnešnú prácu ste získali hodnotenie T.“  
„To nie je spravodlivé, pane!“ nemala v úmysle naňho kričať, no nedokázala potlačiť hnev. „Zaslúžim si ďalšiu šancu. Nebola to moja vina a vy to veľmi dobre viete!“  
„Dávajte si pozor na to ako hovoríte so svojím učiteľom. Nebudem tolerovať drzosť a neúctu voči mojej osobe. Ďalšiu šancu vám nedám na to môžete pokojne zabudnúť, a keďže je to už po druhý raz čo skúste moju trpezlivosť, udeľujem vám školský trest.“   
***  
„Mrzí ma, že som nestihol zastaviť, Parkinsonovú.“  
„To je v poriadku, Harry, nič sa nestalo. Tak či tak by si nedokázal nič zmeniť na mojom treste, určite nie v tomto prípade.“  
Predpokladala, že by to aj tak nepomohlo, keby sa do toho zamiešal aj on, teraz by mal problém rovnako ako aj ona. Snape by nikdy nepotrestal niekoho zo Slizolinu aspoň nie priamo pred ostatnými, no vedela, že sa s nimi pozhovára vždy, keď niečo vyvedú, vždy im však dohovára len v súkromí, o strate bodov, však v jeho prípade nemôže byť ani reč. Blížil sa čas jej trestu a ona bola čoraz nervóznejšia.   
„Ty nevieš, aké sú školské tresty s ním, ešte si žiadny neabsolvovala,“ pripomenul jej Harry. „Dokáže byť mimoriadne krutý. To čo robí na hodinách, je ešte nič v porovnaní s tým, čo ti povie v súkromí.“  
Naposledy ich rozhovor dopadol pomerne dobre, no Hermiona vedela, že tentoraz to môže byť inak, že profesor bude zrejme myslieť viac na to, aby si udržal svoju autoritu než na jej pocity.   
„Ale nikdy ti skutočne neublížil, všakže?“  
„Nie, to zas nie, až také zlé to nie je. No nie všetci sú len nepríjemní, sú aj takí, ktorí si svoju moc radi dokazujú aj inak.“ vyzeralo to, akoby toho chcel povedať ešte omnoho viac, no v poslednej chvíli si to rozmyslel.   
„Ja opäť idem k Umbridgeovej, musím povedať, že by som radšej bral Snapa než to.“  
Jeho pohľad bol do určitej miery temný, čo ju znepokojilo, takýto niekedy býval, tesne potom, keď sa vrátil od Dursleyovcov, no vždy to napokon zmizlo.   
„Ale veď si povedal, že len píšeš nič viac?“ ani Ronovi sa nepáčilo to, čo sa od neho dozvedel.   
„Áno, je to tak, ale ona je ešte omnoho horšia než Snape, ver mi. Jej klamstvá sú mi odporné.“  
„Tak vtom sa teda zhodneme. Prajem vám obom veľa šťastia.“  
„Ďakujeme, Ron.“  
Hermiona vstala ako prvá, chcela to mať za sebou, čo najskôr, jediné, o čo sa obávala bola možnosť ďalšej zbytočnej bolesti.


	3. Chapter 3

„Je to pravda, že Snape sa ťa dotkol?“ otázka, ktorú jej položil Ron, takmer spôsobila prevrhnutie atramentu na čerstvo dopísanú úlohu z aritmancie. Tak on s tým skutočne nemá v úmysle prestať? Zhlboka sa nadýchla a snažila sa zabrániť tomu, aby mu dala odpoveď, ktorá by ho mohla ešte viac zmiasť.   
„Ron, ja neviem, čo ti mám vlastne povedať.“  
„Skrátka mi odpovedz, je to pravda, to čo po škole rozhlasu je, tá Bulstradová.“   
Zamračila sa. Skutočne nemala náladu ešte aj jemu niečo vysvetľovať. Akoby nestačilo celé to peklo, ktoré teraz kvôli tomu vypukne.   
„Zmier sa s tým, že ti nemám, čo povedať. Radšej už choď, musím si to ešte po sebe skontrolovať,“ snažila sa to zastaviť, skôr než sa prestane úplne ovládať.   
„Hermiona, nemôžeme sa predsa tváriť, že sa nič nestalo.“   
Prudko vstala zo svojho miesta. To bola skutočne posledná kvapka, viac to už nedokázala zniesť.   
„A čo sa podľa teba asi tak stalo, Ron?!“ kričala naňho a nemala v úmysle s tým prestať. Aspoň nie pokiaľ sa nezmieri s tým, že nemá v úmysle s ním o tom diskutovať.   
„Ja neviem, no som si istý, že by si to nedovolila, keby skutočne nič nevidela.“   
„Tak len smelo choď za ňou a ešte raz sa jej opýtaj na to, čo vlastne videla, je mi jasné, že viac dôveruješ dievčaťu, ktoré ledva pozdravíš, než mne!“ To bolo všetko, čo mu mala v úmysle povedať o celej tejto záležitosti.   
„Hermiona, pochop, že to nemôže ostať len tak. Mal by byť za to potrestaný, ak prekročil hranice.“  
Snape prekročil hranice?  
Akoby ona sama nič také nechcela. No nikto tomu nerozumel. Všetci ho hneď odsúdili, akoby bol len preto, že nie je práve najmilším učiteľom na škole hneď schopný absolútne všetkého.   
„To stačí, Ron. Rozhovor s tebou ma veľmi unavil, potrebujem ísť na čerstvý vzduch. Radím ti, aby si za mnou nešiel, ak nechceš čeliť následkom, ktoré by sa ti nemuseli páčiť.“  
Odmietol ju nechať na pokoji, tak sa rozhodla mu to uľahčiť ona. Vzala si svoju úlohu zo sebou a opustila chrabromilskú klubovňu bez toho, aby sa vôbec obzrela za seba. Sprevádzal ju napätý šepot, ktorý si priala hneď od zárodku potlačiť, no všetci by to chápali len ako nutnú obranu z jej strany.   
Prečo je opäť na všetko sama?  
Prečo jednoducho Ron nemôže stáť na jej strane, tak ako ochraňuje Harryho, keď je to potrebné, prečo vždy žiada len nejaké vysvetlenia? Už sa predsa mal možnosť presvedčiť o tom a nie raz, že veci nie sú vždy také, ako to vyzerá na prvý pohľad. No zdá sa, že práve teraz ho viac než to, či sa niečo stalo, zaujíma len to, či sa náhodou Snape nedopustil niečoho, kvôli čomu by ho mohli vyhodiť zo školy.   
Bol to len školský trest. Nič viac, nič menej. Prečo by im vôbec mala poskytovať nejaké vysvetlenie? Čo ich oprávňuje k tomu niečo také od nej žiadať. Nedokázala potlačiť hnev a bolo to čoraz horšie a horšie.  
Potrebovala čas na to, by celú túto záležitosť dokázala spracovať. Tiché miesto, kde by mohla popremýšľať o tom, všetkom, čomu bude musieť čeliť.   
Musela uznať, že Snapovo vyhlásenie, ktoré Bulstradová zrejme nechtiac počula, mohlo pokojne spôsobiť aj väčší chaos než len obyčajné klebety.   
Na Snapov doslova pamätný výrok v znení, už si to konečne vyzlečte, Grangerová, aj ona sama len veľmi ťažko dokázala zabudnúť.   
Bez ohľadu na kontext, v ktorom boli použité, bola to jedna z tých vecí, kvôli ktorým zrejme pár dní bude prežívať ťažké chvíle.   
Sadla si na jednu z voľných lavičiek. Pokúsila sa aspoň na chvíľu zavrieť oči a na nič nemyslieť. Bála sa, nie dôsledkov toho, čo sa teraz po škole hovorili, ale toho, že ho kvôli tomu stratí, že sa viac nebude môcť k nemu priblížiť len preto, že si všetci myslia, že počas jej školského trestu sa niečo stalo.   
***  
Mal možnosť jednať s psychopatmi, sadistami a vrahmi. Musel mať pevné nervy na to, aby zvládol aj tie najhoršie možné prejavy ľudskej hlúposti. A videl veci, kvôli ktorým by sa väčšine slabších pováh bez váhania podlomili kolená.   
Vo svojom živote sa už stretol s komplikáciami, ktoré by okrem Potter a neprial ani tým najhorším nepriateľom. Nič ho však nemohlo pripraviť na reakciu tej ženskej, Dolores Umbridgeovej, ktorá si myslela, že ministerstvo skutočne dokáže fungovať len vďaka nej a jej vysoko odbornému, a podľa možnosti aj odpornému prístupu ku všetkému a ku všetkým. V tomto ohľade prekonala aj jeho prvenstvo, aj napriek tomu, že on sám latku nasadil pomerne vysoko.   
Snažila sa ho uviesť do situácie, z ktorej bolo len jedno jediné východisko a vidina jej bolestivej smrti bola čoraz príjemnejšia.   
„Obávam sa, pán riaditeľ, že ste v tomto prípade podcenili situáciu. Učiteľ nikdy a za žiadnych okolností nesmie prekročiť stanovené hranice.“   
Už najmenej po tretí raz sa pokúšala vyviesť ho zmiery a prinútiť ho k tomu, aby začal byť hrubý dokonca aj k členke učiteľského zboru, čo zvyčajne nebolo súčasťou jeho správania. Chcel jej povedať veci, ktoré by v dobrej spoločnosti vyvolali značné pobúrenie, len jeho zmysel pre taktiku, mu nateraz nedovolil podľahnúť hnevu.  
Bulstradová a jej tvrdenia ho nezaujímali o nič viac nej ďalší zápas Bilflomoru proti Bystrohlavu. Boli len bezvýznamnou stratou času pre nich všetkých.  
To, čo počula, nemalo nič spoločné s tým, čo si z toho odvodila. Aj keď bolo pochopiteľné, že sa to stalo, no nič z toho, čo počula sa nestotožňovalo s obvineniami, ktoré boli proti nemu vyslovené. Vedel, že ak ho prepustia teraz, Temný pán mu pochybenie tohto druhu neodpustí, obzvlášť keď sa bude o dôvodoch jeho prepustenia.   
„Ja Severusovi verím, Dolores. Nemám ani najmenšie pochybnosti o jeho nevine,“ uzavrel celú záležitosť aspoň nateraz Dumbledore.  
„Ste ovplyvnený tak ako v ďalších prípadoch tunajších pochybení vašimi osobnými pocitmi. Ja na rozdiel od vás týmto hendikepom netrpím.“  
„Obávam sa, že vo vašej kompetencii ešte stále nie je riešenie týchto prípadov Dolores, a keby aj bolo, obávam sa, že ak na tom budete trvať, budem nútený aj ja poukázať na isté nedostatky z vašej strany.“  
„Nemáte nič, čo by ste mohli proti mne použiť.“  
Povedala to možno až príliš rýchlo a viditeľne znervóznela. Všetci tu vedeli, že prekračuje svoje právomoci.  
Minister mágie jej to nateraz toleroval, no ktovie dokedy, Snape vedel, že Dumbledore dokáže čakať, že je majstrom podobných hier a on sám veľakrát ani len netušil, ako ďaleko dokáže on sám zájsť, aby dosiahol svoje.   
„Ani vy, Dolores, nezabúdajte, že ani vy. A nebuďte si až taká istá svojím víťazstvom. Tí najistejší zvyčajne padnú.“  
Po týchto slovách profesorka Obrany konečne opustila riaditeľovu kanceláriu bez ďalšieho komentára.  
Bolo však viac než očividné, že Dumbledorove slová budú len posilňovať jej márnivosť a túžbu po ovládnutí celého života na škole.  
Riaditeľ však bol pripravený na možnosť nechať to zájsť do úplných extrémov, mal na to tú svoju taktiku, ktorá sa Snapovi vôbec nepáčila, no neostávalo mu nič iné len tolerovať aj tento spôsob boja.   
„Je mi to ľúto, Albus, že som ti spôsobil ďalšie starosti.“  
„To je v poriadku, Severus. Počítal som s tým, že keď sa tu objaví ona, bude to pre mňa jeden z tých ťažkých, no mimoriadne podnetných rokov.“  
„Kiežby som aj ja mohol brať veci z lepšej stránky tak ako ty.“  
„Jedného dňa sa ti to možno podarí, Severus.“  
O tom mal vážne pochybnosti, no vedel, že riaditeľ možno až priveľmi verí v tú možnosť, že sa ľudia môžu vždy vrátiť zo zlej cesty.   
On sám sa nikdy čiernej mágie celkom nevzdal, zmenil len svoj prístup k nej a stranu, za ktorú bojoval. Dumbledore ho však toleroval takého, akým bol, čo bol jeden z dôvodov, prečo s ním dokázal tak dobre vychádzať. Bol to jeho jediný skutočný priateľ, za celé tie roky nenašiel nikoho, kto by mu pomohol viac než on.   
***  
Pred niekoľkými hodinami  
To, čo urobil bola chyba, za ktorú bude musieť zaplatiť. Bol tak netrpezlivý, až absolútne zabudol na ostražitosť.  
Dočasné ochrnutie, ktoré mu spôsobili lístky skozlozelníka, mohlo mať z veľmi nepríjemné následky, temný pán od neho očakával elixír a ak nebude ešte dnes hotový, stratí tím všetko, čo doteraz dosiahol, vedel, že ho nebude zaujímať to, že si popŕhlil ruky a jeho jemná motorika bude kvôli tomu značne obmedzená.   
On bude chcieť výsledky a ak ho nechá v bolestiach, odplatí sa mu za to tisícnásobne. Dumbledore mu nemohol pomôcť.  
Nebol žiaľ v tejto oblasti veľmi dobrým odborníkom, chcelo to osobu, ktorá má pre elixíry cit, šlo o elixír, ktorého pokazenie by mohlo mať nepríjemné následky, podobne, ako pri zlom namiešaní tekutého šťastia.  
Draco sa o tom, že niečo také potrebuje dozvedieť nesmel, ten chlapec si bol až príliš istý tým, že by mohol niečo zmeniť, to bolo nebezpečné, nechcel ho do toho zaťahovať viac než by bolo nutné, potreboval osobu, ktorá v podstate urobí čo jej povie, no nebude vedieť, že elixír na ktorom pracuje, by sa narozdiel od tekutého šťastia mohol do istej miery považovať za temnú mágiu.   
Nemal veľa času a dochádzali mu nápady, ako túto objednávku vôbec začať pripravovať.   
„Dobrý večer, pán profesor.“  
„Čo?“  
Vôbec si neuvedomil, že niekto zaklopal, to že Grangerová mala prísť za ním, na to si spomenul až teraz.   
Tá objednávka vymazala z jeho mysle všetko ostatné.   
„Prišla som kvôli tomu školskému trestu. Ale vy... ste v poriadku?“ spôsob, akým Grangerová hľadela na jeho ruky ho znepokojoval viac než hnev samotného temného pána.   
Grangerovej na ňom záleží, prečo sa niečo také stalo? Snáď nie len kvôli tomu, že ju opäť zachránil. To čo sa stalo v treťom ročníku však bolo už dávno za nimi a ona to tak vtedy zrejme nevnímala, bola absolútne ovplyvnená Potterom a jeho nenávisťou k nemu.   
Toto však bolo iné. Dialo sa niečo, čomu nevedel a možno ani len nechcel porozumieť. No zároveň aj, pochopil, že má príležitosť dokončiť objednávku.  
Grangerová mu vzhľadom na to, že ho teraz tak veľmi obdivuje zrejme pomôže bez toho, aby sa ho pýtala na podrobnosti, ktoré jej aj tak neposkytne.   
„Som v poriadku, samozrejme. Len som žiaľ dostal menší zásah od rastliny, ktorú som potrebovala na tvorbu elixíru, ktorý bude súčasťou vášho trestu, Grangerová.“  
„To ma veľmi mrzí.“  
„Hlavne sa sústreďte na to, aby ste to zvládli, ak sa vám to podarí urobiť stopercentne, možno prehodnotím svoj pôvodný postoj.“  
Musel ju niečím motivovať, vedel, že zmena známky na ňu zapôsobí zrejme najlepšie, no ona sa opäť tvárila tak, akoby ho jej slová skutočne potešili, čo musel okamžite zaraziť.  
„Povedal som možno, Grangerová, no je to elixír, ktorý je výzvou aj pre skúsených majstrov. Budem vás viesť na každom kroku, jedna jediná chyba Grangerová a vaša šanca sa skončí.“  
„Rozumiem, pane.“  
Zdalo sa, že konečne pochopila vážnosť situácie.   
„Oblečte si ochranný plášť a poriadne si ho zaviažte, takisto bude nutné aj to, aby ste si navliekli rukavice z dračej kože. Nesmiete sa dotknúť listov skorozlozelníka priamo.“  
Nechal Grangerovú pripraviť sa. Po celý čas pritom ešte raz zvažoval svoje možnosti, čo ak sa unáhlil a ona celú záležitosť ešte viac skomplikuje?  
Keď pocítil novú vlnu pálenia na už aj tak poranenej ruke, pochopil, že najlepšou alternatívou je práve teraz jej náklonnosť k nemu.  
„Som pripravená, pane,“ opäť prerušila jeho myšlienky Grangerová.  
„Tak o tom pochybujem, ale pokúsim sa predstierať, že áno.“  
Poriadne si ju obzrel, či si plášť aj rukavice nasadila správne. Vyzeralo to, že aspoň to sa jej podarilo urobiť bez akejkoľvek chyby.   
„Budem vám postupne diktovať postup, žiadne otázky, žiadne zastavenia, chcem od vás len, aby ste plnili moje príkazy.“  
Jeho študentka opäť len prikývla a dívala sa mu do očí opäť s takou dôverou, až mu bolo čiastočne ľúto, že k nej bude musieť byť aj naďalej nepríjemný.   
No ešte ani zďaleka nesplnil jej najhoršie očakávania, dokázal byť ešte omnoho krutejší, to čo práve teraz zažívala z jeho strany, bolo len odmietanie tej náklonnosti, ktorú musel postupne zničiť čím skôr.   
***  
Súčasnosť 

Do Chrabromilskej klubovne Hermiona sa vrátila až po poslednej hodine, počas celého dňa si skôr držala od všetkých odstup a len sledovala situáciu.   
Po celý čas samozrejme absolvovala vyučovanie a všetko s tým spojené, no s nikým sa nezhovárala, pri svojich priateľoch len sedela, Ron ešte stále urazený kvôli tomu, že mu odmietala odpovedať jej nevenoval pozornosť a Harry sa zrejme rozhodol pre diplomatický prístup, preto tiež len mlčal.   
Ukázalo sa, že nikto sa nechce dostať do skutočného konfliktu so Snapom. Nikto sa neodvážil jej dávať žiadne priame otázky.  
Nikto dokonca ani Draco sa neodvážil celú záležitosť komentovať, vyzeralo to, akoby všetci so Slizolinu dostali inštrukcie, ako v takomto prípade postupovať.   
***  
Ráno boli všetci predvolaní na zhromaždenie do Veľkej siene. Hermiona bola veľmi nervózna, lebo tušila, čo bude obsahom tohto stretnutia, ktoré sa malo odohrať ešte pred raňajkami v pomerne skorých ranných hodinách.  
Boli tam všetci učitelia, vrátane Umbridgeovej, ktorá sa zrejme snažila riaditeľovi ešte na poslednú chvíľu niečo vysvetliť, čo Hermionu v konečnom dôsledku ešte viac rozrušilo. No nevyzeralo to tak, že by riaditeľ jej argumentom venoval skutočnú pozornosť.   
Na Snapa sa pozrieť ani len neodvážila, obávala sa toho okamihu, keď bude opäť čeliť jeho hnevu, a takisto aj novej bolesti, ktorá by mohla zničiť všetky jej nádeje na to, že nebude ľutovať odchod zo sveta, v ktorom mali medzi sebou vytvorené silné puto.   
Vymenila si však pohľady s Flitwickom, ktorý niečo šepkal profesorke McGonagallovej. Obaja vyzerali veľmi znepokojene, čo ju ešte viac utvrdilo vtom, že má skutočne vážne problémy a Ronove otázky sú to najmenej, čo by ju malo trápiť.   
„Prajem vám všetkým dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ich riaditeľ, ktorý sa už postavil za svoj rečnícky pult, čím zároveň ukončil všetky jej temné úvahy.   
„Dnes sme sa tu zišli, preto, aby boli objasnené udalosti, ktorých ste boli súčasťou, všetci si zaslúžite pravdu, tá jediná nás môže vyslobodiť z moci klebiet a zloby a očistiť od akýchkoľvek pochybností, bez ohľadu na to, aká krutá niekedy môže byť.“  
Hermiona videla, ako niekomu pokynul, aby pristúpil dopredu. Osoba, ktorá zničila všetky jej nádeje, stála pri ňom so sklonenou hlavou.   
„Slečna Bulstrodová, by vám chcela niečo povedať.“  
Riaditeľ položil ruku na jej plece, Hermiona videla ako sa zachvela, akoby vôbec po prvý raz bola schopná prejaviť nejaké city.  
„Chcela by som s vami hovoriť o tom, čo sa povráva po celej škole. O tých rečiach, ktoré som v podstate začala ja.“  
Hermiona sa snažila neskloniť hlavu, bála sa toho okamihu viac než čokoľvek iného. Tej možnosti, že teraz všetko definitívne stratí len kvôli nej.   
„Chcela by som sa ospravedlniť profesorovi Snapovi, za všetko som mu v tých posledných dňoch spôsobila. Ja... nič som nevidela, no všetkých som oklamala, povedala som, že medzi nimi k niečomu došlo, chcela som, aby Grangerová mala problémy, preto som povedala všetky tie veci, no je to lož, len som sa so všetkými zahrávala, je mi to ľúto. Prepáčte.“  
„Nemali ste strach, že zničíte povesť svojho vedúceho fakulty? Toho ste sa vôbec neobávali, slečna Bulstrodová?“ opýtala sa jej profesorka McGonagallová znechutene.   
„Nie, pani profesorka. Aj jemu som chcela znepríjemniť život, kvôli sporu, ktorý má s mojou rodinou, no bolo to len nedorozumenie, ktoré v podstate ešte viac všetko skomplikovalo. Moja rodina bola z môjho správania veľmi sklamaná, profesor Snape s nimi žiaľ hovoril a celú záležitosť si medzi sebou už vydiskutovali.“  
Hermiona počula napätý šepot a čiastočne aj nepríjemné komentáre zo strany Chrabromilčanov, nič však nebolo dôležitejšie než tie slová, ktoré ich napokon možno aj oslobodili, no necítila sa tak, akoby tento prejav mal teraz vyriešiť všetky jej problémy.  
Potom k pultu pristúpil k pultu Severus Snape.  
„To, čo ste počuli, je to jediné, čo mám v úmysle k celej tejto záležitosti povedať. Ešte raz vás upozorňujem, aby ste prestali hovoriť o veciach, o ktorých nemáte ani poňatia ako sa vlastne odohrali.“  
Všetkým bolo jasné, že budú musieť zaplatiť za všetky tie nepodložené teórie.  
Snape ju žiaľ len upozornil na to, aby si vyzliekla ochrannú zásteru, čo najskôr, lebo sa obával, že by časť elixír, ktorá sa jej kvôli nervozite na ňu vyliala, mohla presiahnuť na jej habit, chcel ju len ochrániť pred ďalšími nepríjemnosťami.   
***


End file.
